


Constant Knot [FANART] Abraham and Lawrence

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Constant Knot [FANART] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: End game Sterek, Fanart, Hurt Stiles, Jackson is the living worst, Just not in this work, M/M, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, don't ignore warnings for fic this is linked to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The teenager stood at the corner of Abraham and Lawrence Streets, a dark blue, hooded sweater pulled up over his head, shielding his face from direct view. It did wonders to conceal the black eye he was sporting too, at least until it was too late for anyone to notice it. A frustrating 36 hours after being released from the McLean Juvenile Detention Centre three hours away, Stiles was back on the street again to do the very thing he’d been thrown in for.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles life is pretty shitty, gets worse when he meets Peter the dirty cop, and Derek saves the day.”</p><p>My opening scene work for this incredible fic. by JaymesParker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Knot [FANART] Abraham and Lawrence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaymesParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymesParker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Constant Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207351) by [JaymesParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymesParker/pseuds/JaymesParker). 
  * Inspired by [Constant Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207351) by [JaymesParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymesParker/pseuds/JaymesParker). 



 

 

 

Read if you like angst, hurt!Stiles, and hero!Derek, read this fic!

 

Come join me on Tumblr! [Michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
